


The Kasanoda-Sendo Sex Alliance

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: A Tropical Misadventure [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy and Misunderstandings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While Ritsu Kasanoda was with Haruhi, Tetsuya was in the car, knowing exactly what was going on inside.
Relationships: Kasanoda Ritsu/Sendou Tetsuya
Series: A Tropical Misadventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217249
Kudos: 2





	The Kasanoda-Sendo Sex Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Tetsuya Sendo is canonly 22, according to a supporting character blurb in the manga, but I made him 19 for this story. Ritsu is 15.

Tetsuya could not look at Ritsu as he got back into the card, his heart heavy in his chest. "Did you have a good visit with Fujioka?" 

"What's wrong?" Ritsu had only just gotten to a point of true friendship, so he was confused by the cold shoulder.

"I know I should be happy for you; he's cute, for a guy. But I…"

"Tetsuya? Are you… jelly?" Ritsu was surprised; sure he liked the young man, but he'd had no indications it was even remotely mutual. 

"Why should I be jealous?" He turned away. "Did you go all the way with him?"

"W-what?!" Ritsu turned bright red; he hadn't thought that losing his v-card would be that obvious.

"Your hair is wet; you took a shower before leaving. Or you showered with him. You think I wouldn't notice something like that?" Tetsuya could not hide the bitterness in his voice.

Ritsu hit the button to raise the divider between the front and back seats, then the one that darkened the tint on the windows. "Yeah I had sex with Haruhi, but its not like that! I like someone else. I just wanted to be with a girl first."

"Fujioka's a… girl?"

"Oh shit!" He paled. "Yeah, Haruhi's a girl, but she's hiding that because of the Host Club. Lately I've just been feeling so confused, and I needed to know if I even could be with a girl, or if I only like guys. That's all this was!"

"Who is it? Who do you like?" Tetsuya's voice broke as a tear ran down a pale cheek.

"You dummy; I like  _ you _ !"

"Huh?" He finally turned to look at Ritsu, just to be kissed, hot and wet, right on the mouth.

"We… we can't. You know I'm too old for you."

"You're only four years older than me." 

"I'm in college!"

"So what?"

He didn't push Ritsu away a second time, instead allowing his pants to be pulled open, and opening Ritsu's in turn.

Neither noticed as the car slowed to a stop; they were too lost in their own world of dueling tongues and stroking hands.

Tetsuya came first, his cum staining the hem of Ritsu's uniform jacket.

"Ritsu, I love you! I don't want to see you with anyone else!"

"Tetsuya!" Ritsu gasped out as he followed a few moments later. "I love you too, I was just so scared of saying anything!"

"Wait, we aren't moving?" They realized that the car was not only stopped, but turned off. 

"Oh no." They cleaned up and straightened their clothes, then opened the car doors and stepped out…

To applause.

"Ritsu my son! You're finally a man!" His father was there with tears streaming down his face.

"Uh, you know that we're both…?"

"Gender doesn't matter! Congrats my son for taking that final step into manhood."

"Congrats Young Lord!"

Bright red, Ritsu fled for his room, his hand in Tetsuya's, dragging him along in his wake.

"Ritsu…" As one they burst into laughter.

"The driver musta been able to hear us." Ritsu's blush slowly faded.

"I knew it; this is where I belong, not the Sendo Syndicate."

"Don't go. I need you here at my side."

"Now, where were we?" The way Ritsu looked as Tetsuya playfully pushed him down onto the hastily spread futon was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning another Ritsu/Tetsuya story; one involving cat maid costumes.


End file.
